


Don't it mean I love you?

by Bunabelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Just wanted to put that out there, Lesbians, This is an AU based on lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunabelle/pseuds/Bunabelle
Summary: Syn finally makes a move on Melody, taking her chances but will her feelings be returned?





	Don't it mean I love you?

Was this a dream? Did she really just say what she thinks she said?

**Te amo, te amo, she say's to me  
I hear the pain in her voice**

Syn's cold gaze was locked into Melody's, her hands gripping the other's tighter as she repeated her confession of love. Her heart was pounding in her ears and the world was spinning around her. There's no way the woman meant what she just said, right?

**Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead  
That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over**

One of the ice demon's hands moved to wrap around the girl's waist, pulling her body flushed against her own, her other hand moving up to gently caress her cheek, a loving gaze on her face.

**Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around my waist  
I told her no, she cried Te amo**

Of course, she adored Syn, she was without a doubt one of the most important people to her. But does she really return these romantic feelings? She had to admit that there were nights when she was alone where she would imagine the other with her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close, but does that equate to love?

**I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go My soul is awry and without asking why I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said  
**

****

A chill ran up her spine as she felt her hand slide down her waist and along her spine before gripping her hip to pull her tighter against her, Melody's hands gripping onto the other's jacket. "I love you." Her cold breath causing another chill as she pressed her lips to the smaller girl's ear. 

**Don't it mean I love you  
I think it means I love you**

Her body felt like it was on fire despite being surrounded by the other woman's icy aura but the anxiety in the back of her mind continued to build. She knew that she liked men and women so that wasn't the issue but was she truly willing to risk their friendship just for the momentary pleasure of them allowing themselves to indulge in their feelings for each other? Would this even last at all?

**Te amo, te amo, she's scared to breathe  
I hold her hand, I got no choice**

Gripping Syn's hand, Melody let the thoughts consume her, only doing this action to please the other. Syn interlaced their fingers and brought the albino's hand up to her lips, kissing it gently.

**Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave  
She's begging me and asking why it's over**

Even with her doubts, Melody couldn't deny it was heavenly to be so close to the other woman, feeling her hand move from her cheek to lightly run her fingers along her spine. With one hand lightly tracing its fingers along the albino's spine and the other rubbing her hip, there was no doubt of Syn's romantic intentions.

**Yes we can dance  
But you gotta watch your hands**

"Please, even if it's rejection, let me just hear your answer." Hearing the crack in the other's voice brought Melody back to reality as she gazed at the pained look on Syn's face, practically begging to just hear that she loves her back.

**That we all need love, and I'm not afraid  
I feel the love but I don't feel that way**

Does she truly love the other woman? Her heart was screaming yes but her mind was screaming not to ruin what they had, worried about their relationship crumbling and losing such an important person.

**I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said  
Don't it mean I love you**

"I... I think I love you." And with her response, she leaned up to press her lips against Syn's wrapping her arms around the other's neck. While it wasn't the response she was hoping for, the ice demon closed her eyes and allowed herself to indulge in the sweetness and softness of the other's lips.

**I think it means I love you**


End file.
